millenniumcityadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Feats
Custom Benefits/Challenges: Challenges are attempts to go beyond the normal parameters of a skill check, either by attempting to perform the skill at accelerated speed, combine the skill with another skill simultaneously, or gain some other benefit by taking a -5 penalty on your roll. Challenges can be turned into feats. Some examples are below. Benefit Strength: You've learned to rely on the strength of your arms to sway your foes more than fancy worded threats or implications. This Benefit allows a character to use their Strength Modifier instead of their Charisma Modifier for Intimidate checks. Hulk Benefit Intellect: Even though most people of a higher than average intelligence tend to miss things of a more subtle nature in day to day interactions, you are not one of them. This Benefit allows a character to use their Intelligence modifier for Sense Motive checks.Holmes Challenge Man/Woman:'''You have knowledge of how things are put together that you can use to tear them apart (walls, ceilings, hot-dog carts, arcade games, and so on). Make a Craft (Structural) Check 10. If successful, you gain a bonus on your damage bonus depending on the result of your roll: +1 for a roll of 10-14; +2 for 15-25; and +3 for 25 or higher. This bonus is not subject to power level limits. The bonus lasts for 3 rounds, then begins to decrease at a rate of 1 per round until it is gone. You can only use this feat when you have a few moments to study the item you are attempting to take apart. Man, Karnak '''Challenge Acrobatics: Increase the difficulty of an acrobatics check to move across a precarious surface by 5, allowing you to move at full speed as a move action. Moving twice your speed in a round requires two checks at +5 dc. You can also use this skill to charge across a precarious surface. Buying accelerated acrobatics as a Feat means you ignore the +5 dc whenever using this ability. Nightwing Challenge Tampering: Add +5dc to a Disable Device check to hide your tampering with a device. Anyone examining the device must make a check against your Dis/Dev check to notice the tampering. Buying this challenge as a Feat (Saboteur) eliminates the dc increase.Catwoman Challenge Situation: For every +5 you increase the dc of your Sense Motive check, you learn one fact about the situation at hand when evaluating a situation. The GM may tell you something like someone's apparent goals, the nature of an interaction they are engaging in, etc. Buying this as a Feat eliminates one +5 dc per rank purchased, up to 3. Batman 'Feats from other M&M sources' *are from Warriors & Warlocks ** are from Mecha & Manga *** are from the Mastermind's Manual **** are either creations of mine or created by others on the ATT that I agree with. **Combat Reaction:You have trained to react quickly to particular surprises. Define a specific action that can be preformed with a move or free action and assign it to a particular event, such as "jump to cover when people start shooting," "use the Interpose feat on the nearest ally as soon as combat starts," or "become Invisible when I hear a strange noise." When the event you assigned comes to pass, you can perform the defined action as a reaction before the event's results are adjudicated. Additional ranks let you choose another event & action. : GM NOTE: I am very iffy about this feat. The potential for abuse is high. I would almost rather make this a benefit of a tactical leadership roll, allowing characters a reaction when danger arises. **Conspiracy Theorist ranked:You are adept at reading between the lines and making connections between two apparently unrelated facts. This is not so much intuition as the ability to process and compare information on the fly. If you roll a natural 20 on any Gather Information, Investigate, or Knowledge skill check, you gain an insight that appears unrelated to the subject at hand. You can then make a new check for any one of the skills mentioned without needing to have any tools or reference material readily available. The subject of the second roll doesn't need to be related to the first one. Each additional rank in this feat moves the die roll threshold that allows a second check by one, up to a natural roll of 16 to 20. *Cunning Fighter: You are particularly skilled in using every little trick of movement, weapon placement, and so on, at your disposal to fool the eyes and reflexes of your targets in a fight. When using the Feint maneuver in combat, you may use your attack bonus instead of your Bluff skill for the check. *Follow-Up Strike: If you score a critical hit with an attack, you can make an additional attack against the same opponent immediately as a free action, with the same attack bonus as the attack that scored the critical hit. *Improvised Weapons ranked: You are skilled with making use of anything as a weapon that you can find around you and can take hold of. You gain a +1 damage bonus with an normal item (bar stools, empty glasses, telephone poles and so on) you can grab and use as a makeshift weapon. You can use normal objects as weapons more effectively than usual and your weapon may grant you extended reach appropriate to the item you are using. This bonus adds to the normal +2 damage bonus you would usually get with an improvised weapon andis limited by PL limits. *Iron Stomach: You can eat anything that's not toxic-spoiled or unpleasant food for example-without ill effects. You get a +4 bonus on Survival checks involving keeping yourself nourished. *Improved Demoralize: 'You can make yourself particularly frightening or impressive. You may attempt to demoralize using your Intimidate Skill as a Move Action. '*Improved Distract:Your presence is very disconcerting, especially in combat. When you use the Distract feat you may do so as a Move Action. *Improved Feint: Your style of combat is confusing to your opponents, making it easier for you to strike them from unexpected directions or before they expect it. You may attempt to Feint as a Move Action. ****Improved Ranged Disarm: You have no penalty to your attack roll when making a disarm attempt at range. *Improved Taunt:'There's something about you that makes people want to punch you in the face.....a lot. Using the Taunt feat and your Bluff skill you may attempt to demoralize someone as a Move Action. '**Last Stand: You can be a bloody mess, but you still find that one last ounce of strength needed to prevail. You can use Extra Effort to ignore all penalties from damage conditions during a single round. *Lionheart ranked: You gain a +4 bonus per rank on Will Saves VS fear and related effects. : GM Note: This replaces Fearless as a Feat. Makes it hard for me to bring in Terrorsmith and Knightmare when I know players are immune to their schtick. ;-) ***Low-Profile ranked:'You are less well known than your capabilities would suggest. For each rank in this feat your reputation is lowered by -3. '***Martial Strike ranked:Your unarmed attacks inflict additional damage: +1 per rank in this feat, up to +3 max. Your maximum damage is still limited by the campaign’s power level. *Mass Demoralize: You can attempt to demoralize more than one subject at a time. **Technological Genius ranked: ' Your knowledge of technology is far in advance of the tech level of your society, possibly from exposure to alien or future tech. You ignore the -4 penalty/tech level when dealing with alien, dimensional, or future tech. Each rank in this feat allows you to ignore an additional penalty level, up to 5. '**Online Research:'People are icky, and you don't need to talk to them to find things out. You can use your Computers skill instead of Gather Information when looking for anything that would normally be acquired by talking to people and buy them drinks and such. You can use this feat together with other feats like Well-Informed, that normally require the use of Gather Information. '***Opportunist:'When an ally successfully attacks an opponent in an area you threaten, you get an immediate attack against that opponent. This attack is in addition to your normal attack for the round. A successful attack is one that hits a target and they fail the saving throw (thus a successful Dazzle or Snare attack would count for the purpose of this feat). : ''GM Note: Prerequisite: Teamwork 3. '***Renown ranked: '''Your reputation precedes you. For each rank in this feat your reputation bonus increases by +3. '*Reversal: When you escape from being grappled, you may immediately make a grapple check against the attacker from whom you escaped. If you escaped from multiple grapplers, you must choose one to be the target of your grapple check. '**Rousing Speech:'Whether by inspiration, deception, or intimidation, you can motivate others to try their best. Choose Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, or Perform when you acquire this feat. You are subject to the normal guidelines for interaction skills. Take a standard action and make the chosen interaction skill check (DC 15). If you succeed, you are considered to be aiding a number of allies equal to your Charisma modifier. You grant your affected allies a +2 bonus to a particular check or save you choose when you use this skill (Strength checks, Toughness saves, etc.). If they haven’t used the bonus at the beginning of your next turn, it is lost. You may take this feat more than once. Each time, it applies to a different interaction skill. '**Rhythm of Combat: '''Your tactical knowledge lets you know how well you and your allies are doing in battle. As a Move Action, you can make a Knowledge Tactics check (DC 15). If you succeed, you are aware of the number and nature of any injury an harmful conditions affecting all your allies in your line of sight. If your check meets a DC equal to the enemy's Fortitude Save Bonus, you also receive this information about your enemy's that are within your line of sight. You can make this check as a Free Action by increasing the DC by +5. '**Salvage:'You can cannibalize a machine for its parts, so that you can use them later. When faced with a machine, you can make a Craft check (DC 15) to "borrow" some parts from it. You can also apply this feat as part of a Disable Device check to sabotage a machine, at the appropriate DC. If you succeed, you can "store away" a +1 bonus to a Craft check to build something with a similar technology. You can add up to a +5 bonus from salvaged parts to a construction check and once you've used a bonus it is gone, now a part of the new creation. You cannot salvage temporary inventions; their parts are used up and too unstable to grant a lasting bonus. '****Street Connections:'You can use your Knowledge Streetwise skill instead of your Diplomacy skill to call in favors with the Connected feat. '****Speed of Thought: 'Fast reactions and quick movements aren't dependent on pure physical ability. Sometimes people who are blessed with a higher than average intellect can process their surroundings faster than normal people. You can use your Int modified instead of Dex modifier for initiative checks. '*Sweeping Strike: 'When you make a successful unarmed attack against an opponent, you can split your damage bonus between damaging your opponent and a free and immediate trip attack. The trip attack is resolved normally, including your opponent's potentially having the opportunity to trip you. '*Tough ranked:'You are unusually tough; add your rank in this feat as a bonus to your Toughness Saving Throw. Your maximum Toughness Save Bonus is limited by power level as normal. Up to 3 ranks of this can be bought as a Feat. '*Unbalancing Strike: 'When you hit an opponent with a melee attack, you can choose to throw him off balance rather than inflicting damage. Your opponent makes a Reflex Saving Throw (DC 10+ your attack's damage bonus). A failure means he loses his Dodge Bonus to Defense for the next round. '**Up the Walls: 'You can jump your way over walls and other high obstacles. You can use your Acrobatics skill instead of Climb to scale an incline, provided you have places to jump from separated by at most half of your normal speed. These can be narrow handholds, a parallel wall in an alley or even a well positioned friend. '*Veteran Fighter:'''Your long years in harsh combat have taught you how to exploit your deadliest blows for lasting and sometimes unexpected effect. When you score a critical hit, you may spend a Hero Point and choose for the hit to have a different additional effect of up to 10 power points in value (in place of the normal +5 bonus to Saving Throw DC). Particular effects most likely to be associated with this feat are Dazzle, Drain, Fatigue, Nauseate, or Stun, but others might be appropriate at the GM's discretion.